Vampires and Basketballs
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: Shiki and Rima were ordered to capture a level E in Teiko, after transferring there, they meet the GOM, who later on finds out that they are vampires, however that didn't stop them from having feelings for the monotone 'girl'. GOM x Rima and slight Shiki x Momoi, suckky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this going to be a Kuroko no basket and Vampire knight crossover! Hope you like it! And feel free to leave a review!**

**Chapter 1: Transfer Students**

Rima and Shiki stood silently outside Kaname Kuran's room, they have been called by Ichijo that they had a new mission from the dorm's president, so they came here to receive their orders." Come in" Kaname ordered as the two young vampires made they way in

" Kaname sama" they both greeted with a little bow

" Ah, Touya san and Senri san, I need you two to do something for you two help me out?" Kaname asked with a small smile

" Of course, dorm president just tell us what to do" Shiki said.

"Well you see, the chairman told me that there has been a vampire incident at a certain middle school, but right now the hunters have too much work on their hands, so he asked to help him out" Kaname explained

"So what we have to do is get rid of the vampire no?" Rima asked

" Yes but it's not that simple," Kaname continued "Apparently, the vampire is a level E, and is disguised as one of the students, so I was thinking of transferring you two to their school until you catch him, is there any objections?"

"No" they both answered

"Good , then you two can get prepared, starting from tomorrow, you two are Teiko students," Kaname said dismissing them.

Rima and Shiki bowed and walked out to prepare their belongings, after that they made their way to Tokyo. Rima sighed, she can't really complain if this was an order directly from Kaname sama, but transfer to a middle school? What was he thinking? And it was the famous Teiko, the school that had the strongest sport teams, _well, we just have to finish things up quickly _Rima thought.

She and Shiki were going to live at Rima's rest house in Tokyo, being a Level B vampire means that you are rich, so having a few rest houses is nothing. And then again, they even transferred modeling agencies, so that it would be easier for them.

* * *

Later that evening, they had a photo shoot with their new agency. Rima stood there letting a staff arrange her dress, when their new manager came up to her "Touya chan, we are so glad that you and Senri kun came to our agency, both of you are very popular" the manager said " Yes,thank you very much, we will do our best" Rima said as emotionless as she usually is. After that her manager explained their job today and also mentioned another model who was working with the same agency.

Kise Ryouta, a student from Teiko, who is also a model, was going for his work that evening, his manager had told him the day before that they were having new models _hmm I wonder what kind of people they are_ he thought silently, as he walked to the shooting room.

"Ah! Kise kun, nice timing I was just talking about you" his manager said " these are the new models I was talking about, though they aren't really 'new' at this whole modeling stuff"

Kise saw the two models, he had to admit they were beautiful, both of them had pale skin like china dolls, the guy was about 175cm while the girl is 165cm, both of them had indifferent expression on their faces, but they still bowed a little "We look forward to working with you" they both said, "H..Hai! Same here" Kise said a little nervous as he bowed too.

_Why do__ I think I know this guys from somewhere?_ Kise wondered to himself "So Kise kun, this Touya Rima chan and this is Senri Shiki kun, try to get along kay?" the manager introduced "Ah!" Kise exclaimed, finally remembering " You two are the pretty popular models aren't you? I really look up to you two!" Kise said cheerfully " Thank you" the guy named Senri smiled a little, while the girl looked as emotionless as ever.

Kise then observed the shooting with Rima, at first he thought that the girl was just gonna stay as emotionless as ever, but as soon she stood in front of the camera she put on the sweetest smile she could surprising Kise a little. _Wow she is like a completely different person in front of the camera_ Kise thought as he continued to watch her pose, _ so professional _ he added.

Rima was posing for the camera when she heard a conversation between Kise and a few staff, it seems that Kise was a a Teiko student and that he was going to join the basketball club, _if I remember clearly__,__ in the report Kaname sama gave us, said that the victim is a student from the basketball club _Rima _thought oh well that can wait until tomorrow._

"Thank you for your hard work!" the three young models said bowing a little to the staff.

"You two were so cool right now, Touyacchi! Senricchi!" Kise said cheerfully

"cchi?" Rima said

"Ah, I use cchi with the names of those I respect" Kise explained with a smile, Rima and Shiki just looked at him "Please say something!" Kise whined

" I don't mind, do you Rima?" Shiki asked

"Whatever," Rima said indifferently.

"Well then see you next time!" Kise said walking away as he waved back.

"He is kind of annoying " Rima commented as they were going home

" He is not bad, at least his blood smells good" Shiki said, making Rima look at him

"Here," she said as she handed him a chocolate pocky, which he gladly took. "Shiki, we are joining the basketball club" Rima said out of the blue,

"Why basketball?" Shiki asked "Coz the level E is probably aiming for the players" Rima explained " I read an article about the Teiko basketball team, with their harsh training, the guys that joined defiantly are strong and healthy…" "…Making their blood more delicious" Shiki cut in

"I guess you are right, but I don't feel like it", Rima sighed " I know, but we have to, if we want to finish this quickly" "Alright" Shiki gave in.

* * *

The next morning, both Rima and Shiki woke up unwillingly and you can't blame them because they are vampires. Rima then put on some sunblock and told Shiki to do so too, she usually uses her umbrella, but the students are gonna think they are weird, so she didn't do so .She and Shiki wore their usual night class uniform because they didn't receive the Tekio's uniform yet, after that, Rima's butler drove them to their new school.

Kise went to his classroom, today the girls were even more restless then usual, they greeted him and showered him with gifts and stuff, then he heard that there are going to be two new transfer students, and one of them is a 'hot' guy, _so that's why they are so excited_, Kise thought. Then the sensei came in and the chattering finally stopped.

"Well, as a lot of you already know, we are having a new student with us today…

" "Wasn't there two?" a girl interrupted

"yes, but only one is joining us in our class" the sensei explained "please, come in" beckoning someone at the door.

Kise's eyes widen as he saw who was the transfer student, Rima made her way next to the teacher, some girls were whispering to each other, because they were disappointed that it's not the 'hot' guy, while the guys looked at Rima dreamily.

"I'm Touya Rima, please to meet you all" Rima said bowing, her expression not changing all the way

"Touyacchi?!" Kise shouted as he stood up from he's seat, the girls immediately glared at Rima a little because Kise was giving her attention,but Rima just looked as indifferent as usual.

"You two know each other?" the sensei asked "great, then Touya san, why won't you sit next to Kise kun?" the girls just glared at Rima even more as she made her way next to Kise's seat at the back of the class. "Let's get along!Touyacchi!" Kise said happily, Rima just nodded as she sat down.

* * *

In another class, Shiki just stood there while the sensei tried to calm the girls down from bombarding him with questions like: "Are you single?" or "Aren't you the model?" stuff like that, he finally made his way to his seat, which was next to a certain redhead, who greeted him with a nod, which he returned, _this sucks_, Shiki thought _me and Rima are in __ different classes_, he sighed as the girls kept on staring at him.

* * *

During lunch break, the girls and boys made their way to Rima's seat , after all, nice looking students are always welcomed,

"Ne, ne aren't you the model?" a girl asked "what's your relationship with Kise kun?"

"We simply work for the same agency, that's all" Rima answered, "How mean!" Kise whined, the girls sighing in relief

"Do you have a boyfriend? Touya san?" a guy asked " No, I don't " Rima simply answered

"Your uniform is so cute!"…. When they finally calmed down and continued with their lunch, Rima brought out a bottle of red liquid from her bag to drink, "What's that Touyacchi?" Kise asked curiously

" It's a juice I made myself" Rima lied, it was actually a bloodtablet with water, which she prepared for her and Shiki to drink during class to maintain their thirst,

"Is that so? Can I try?" Kise asked "No, since when did we become this close?" Rima refused him coldly "Eh?How mean!" Kise exclaimed crying anime tears.

"So Touyacchi, have you decided which club to join?" Kise asked "Basketball" Rima said "Eh?As a manager?"Kise asked again, when Rima simply nodded as she continued to sip her drink, "Then let me show you were it is, I'm a member of the basketball club" Kise offered "Okay" Rima said, _I almost forgot that he is in the basketball club_, Rima thought to herself_, so annoying_.

**Well?Well? Its my first crossover ever!Please leave a review on what you think ok?**

**See you in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I am really happy that you like it, here is chapter 2 so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Rima was walking down the hallway with Shiki and Kise, she walked in front of them, while Kise chats cheerfully with Shiki, who just answers back with a small comment or a nod, sometimes even a small smile when he finds the topic interesting, however Rima just completely ignores them and observes the school. Just then she felt a small presence , she quickly jerked her head around, thinking it might be the level E , but just as soon she felt it, it was gone.

"Touyacchi, something wrong?" Kise asked, one of his arms on Shiki's shoulder, making the girls squeal at the sight of two models together.

"Nothing, just thought we should hurry up a little" Rima said calmly as she looked at Shiki who gave her a nod indicating that he felt that small presence, which Rima returned with a small nod in understanding herself.

"Then, let's go! It's just over there!" Kise said pointing to a gym nearby"You can talk to the coach there, and ask to join the basketball club".

Just as they walked in, a ball flew straight towards them, Rima however, didn't even flinch as she knew that judging by the direction the ball was flying, it was aimed straight at Kise's face,

"Ow!" Kise exclaimed holding his nose "How mean!Aominecchi!What was that for?!" Rima looked at the person who threw the ball, he was tall and tanned, with blue hair and blue eyes_, is he really a middle school student?_ Rima thought as she looked around the gym,.

"Kise, you are late! Because of you we had to do double the usual basic training!" the guy named Aomine shouted back,

"You didn't have to hurt my model face!And you could've hurt Senricchi and Touyacchi you know?" Kise said back,

"Senricchi?Touyacchi?" Aomine said as he looked at Shiki and Rima.

* * *

Aomine looked at the two, they were both wearing another school's uniform so he figured they were the transfer students the others were talking about, just as he was about to say something, a guy from the 1st string interrupted

"Ohh~~! It's Touya Rima chan! " he shouted gaining the attention of some others "For real?!" they said rushing over to the girl, asking for her to shake their hands and autographs.

"The hell?" Aomine said taking a step back from the crowd " What's with all this fuss?"

"You don't know Aominecchi? Both Touyacchi and Senricchi are models, right now we are working together" Kise explained still holding his bruised nose.

"Oi, you bastards! Who told you to take a break!" a person shouted "Leave her alone and get your ass back to practice!"

"Eh~~! Nijimura senpai, it's not everyday you see a cute model, you know!" a guy protested, but stopped right away after Nijimura glared at him.

Rima sighed, she hated it the most when people make a fuss, she got used to it in the Night class, only because the guardians restrain the fans there, but that doesn't make it not annoying , "Umm, where can I talk to the coach please?" Rima asked, wanting to hurry up and get over it.

"Oh, I will take you there" Nijimura offered " Follow me, and you guys…" he said glaring at the others " better be practicing when I come back" the guys gulped and nodded .

* * *

Rima and Shiki followed Nijimura to an office door, with he knocked before entering,

"Coach they want to talk to you " he informed and walked out, leaving Rima and Shiki alone with the coach, who looked in his 30s

"May I help you with something?" the coach asked looking at the both of them "You must be the new transfer students right?"

"Yes sir, we were thinking if it is possible to join the basketball club" Rima answered politely

" I don't mind we are in need of another manager , however the boy must take a test so that I can know in which string I have to put him in" the coach said handing over two papers to Rima "Just fill them up, and the boy can change into his gym clothes so we can begin the test" both Rima and Shiki bowed to the coach before exiting the office.

Shiki sighed, later after he changed "Rima do we really have to do this?" he asked

" I don't want to either, but this is the quickest way" Rima said as they were waiting for the coach in another gym so Shiki can take the test. Just then the coach came in with another guy, who they assumed to be the 2nd strings coach, just then Rima felt it again the small presence, but like earlier it disappeared as soon as she felt it.

_There it is again, but there are only the four of us here so it has to be one of the coaches?_ Rima thought to herself while Shiki was taking the test, which mostly involved dribbling and shooting, being a vampire means that they are faster than humans and with Shiki actually being athletic, he passed the test without a problem, the coaches informed that Shiki is going to be in the 1st string and said they should go and introduce themselves and start practicing.

* * *

They made their way to the 1st string where they got greeted cheerfully by Kise who was happy that Shiki was put into the 1st string, they introduced themselves, when a pink haired girl came over to Rima

" Hello, my name is Momoi Satsuki, you must be Toyua san right? The coach told me that you are the new manager so let's get along!"Rima nodded back " I will introduce you to the regulars who are second years like us" Momoi said grabbing Rima's hand leading her to the regulars,

there is the Aomine Daiki, guy who threw the ball at Kise,

and there is Kise Ryouta cheerfully talking to Shiki,

a tall green haired guy with glasses (and a stuffed bear in his hands) named Midorima Shintarou,

a purple haired guy eating snacks who is at least 2 meters tall called Murasakibara Atsushi, who Rima remembered is in the same class with her and Kise,

and then there is the redhead guy who was the shortest among the guys who was talking to Shiki, who later on Rima learned he is in Shiki's class, his name is Akashi Sejiuro.

"Ne, Aomine kun have you seen Testu kun?" Momoi asked after they introduced themselves

"Testu? No idea, maybe he is taking a break or something?" Aomine replied

"Is that so?" Momoi said.

Rima was still wondering about the small presence, when she suddenly felt it again, she quickly turned around coming face to face to a guy, Rima's eyes widened and took a step back, _when did he…?_ She thought to herself. Then she suddenly realized the small presence was coming from this guy, just this time it's stronger since he is near her,then Momoi spoke up and broke her thoughts

"Ah!Testu kun!" she said going over to the guy and Rima "Today we have a new player and manager, Touya Rima san and Senri Shiki kun" Momoi introduced,

"I'm Kuroko Testuya, nice to meet you" Kuroko said bowing a little,

" Same here" Rima said both she and Shiki bowed too

* * *

During the guy's practice, Rima can't help but wonder about the guy Kuroko, he is weak and he isn't as good in basketball as the other regulars, so how the hell is he in the 1st string and a regular? Rima sighed, disappointed that the presence is not from the level E, she was hoping that it is, so she can hurry up and finish this mission, but it looks like it's going to take a while.

Later that evening after the practice, Shiki went to change while Rima waits for him outside, he was dead exhausted, he is fit okay, but the training is pretty harsh, while she was chewing on a pocky, some club members who were going home waves goodbye to her, which she returned a small wave herself, after Shiki came out after a shower, he looked more refreshed and more energetic since it's night time.

Just the two of them was walking out the gate, they see the regulars there as if waiting for someone, Aomine noticed them and came over putting an arm around Shiki's neck

"Yo Senri, today we are going to celebrate for you joining the 1st string" he said cheerfully and before Rima and Shiki could refuse they were pulled along to join them.

* * *

"…" Rima looked at the popsicle in her hands _this is what they call a celebration? And it was us who paid for it too._ Rima thought silently while the others were asking Shiki questions she looked around, Akashi and Momoi weren't there with them Midorima was getting into a pointless argument with Kise while Aomine,Shiki and Kuroko watched, and there was Murasakibara who looked bored while eating some snacks. Her eyes then fell on Kuroko causing Rima to sigh, she still couldn't get use to it, she can at least sense him because she is a vampire but still, it's interfering with her focus to find the level E.

"Touyacchi, is something bothering you?" Kise asked while eating his popsicle

"Nothing, just thought that we might be late for work" Rima replied calmly

"Oh,yeah work….." Kise stopped eating "….work?" his face paled_, I totally forgot about it_! Kise's inner self screamed . "Touyacchi, why didn't you said it sooner?!" Kise said panicking

' Well, you didn't ask" Rima said as calm as ever.

Kise grabbed Rima and Shiki "Let's hurry up and go! My manager is going to kill me~~~" Kise whined

"We should, well see you guys tomorrow" Shiki said indifferently

"Ah, I won" Rima said interrupted as she looked at the sign on the stick, "Maybe I should get another one" she said making her way to the shop

"Touyacchi!" Kise whined again. Needleless to say, they were all scolded for being late.

* * *

Later that night, Rima laid on her bed, there was something bothering her the whole time, something she couldn't really get, she was sure that the small presence is from Kuroko but, there was another presence, small, but slightly different than Kuroko's, Rima sighed again as she remembered the regulars, annoying and weird, _this is going to be tiring_ she thought to herself as she got a book and started reading for the whole night.

**There, chapter 2 is done! Sorry for not updating earlier. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it and please don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner!  
**

**Emina Minami: Hohoho Kuroko and Shiki huh? We share the same taste!** **Thank you very much for your review and encouragement**!

**septsunny: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!**

**Chapter 3: The Level E is...?  
**

Rima woke up and yawned, she really hated this,_ why would a creature of the dark have to wake up this early_ she thought to herself as she brushed her hair and tied them up in twin tails like usual, when Tanaka an old level C vampire who is Rima's butler knocked and came in with a box in his hands,

"Ojuo sama, looks like your uniform has arrived" he informed her

"Thank you Tanaka, do you mind to wake up Shiki? We are going to be late if he doesn't wake up any sooner" Rima asked, as he bowed in understanding and closed the door, as he stepped out.

Rima took out the uniform from the box and put it on, a white sweater with a light blue shirt and black skirt, and she then put on her socks that went up to her knee and her shoes_, it's not bad_ she thought as she stood in front of her mirror.

She put sunblock on herself before stepping out, she didn't want to get a sunburn, and she defiantly not bringing her umbrella with her to school when it's not raining, after she finished and went downstairs, she was relived to see that Shiki in his new uniform and is ready to go, even though he looks tired as hell.

As usual her butler drove them to school and stopped and few meters away from the main gate, just as Rima and Shiki were going to step out, they saw another car pulling up behind them and as the driver opened the door they saw that it was the Akashi, a regular from the first string who noticed them and greeted them with a small nod which they both returned, _so he is a rich kid_ Rima thought as they walk into the school silently.

* * *

" Good morning Touya san!You look cute in our uniform!" a few guys greeted her as she walked into her class "Good morning, and thanks" she replied and made her way to her seat, when Kise arrived too, the girls all greeted him as he greeted back and made his way to his seat which was next to Rima's "Good morning! Touyacchi!" he said cheerfully "Morning" she replied shortly, after a few minutes Murasakibara came in and went to his seat which was next to Rima's too ( so basically she is in the middle row ant the back, in between Kise and Murasakibara"

"Morning Kisechin, Touyachin" ,he greeted tiredly as he chewed on his snacks

"Morning I didn't know you were sitting next to me." Rima said, there is no way she could miss out someone like him, _and what's with that nickname!_ she added in her head

"Ah, Murasaikbaracchi wasn't here, when you transferred Toyacchi" Kise explained to her.

"I see" she said shortly after that the Senei came in and the lessons began.

_ahhh~~ so tried_ Rima thought as she covered her mouth with her hands to stop a yawn, guess I will sleep a little, as she rested on her arms and went to sleep

* * *

Kise was playing with his pen when he heard Rima yawn and soon after rested on her arms and went to sleep, _ehhhh?! It's only the first period! And Murasakibaracchi is down too!_ he thought to himself as he saw the purple haired guy do the same as the girl, causing him to sigh.

_Ah, she looks even cuter when she is asleep_ he thought to himself as he poked her cheek, where she mumbled and buried her head further into her arms making him smile a little.

"KISE RYOUTA!" the teacher shouted suddenly

"Hai!" he said and stood up quickly, as the students turned their heads towards him

"Pay attention! How dare you space out, in my class!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sit down and don't space out again!"

"Hai.." he said as he sat down and pouted _why me? there are two who are asleep here dammit!_ his inner self shouted as he glanced at the two sleeping figures.

* * *

When lunch time came, the both of them woke up,Muraskibara went to buy more snacks while Rima stretched a little and rubbed her eyes,_ ahh, now i feel better_ she said to herself, as turned and saw Kise stare at her pouting angrily,

"Something wrong?" Rima asked with her usual poker face

"Nothing"he said a little angrily

"Is that so?" Rima said still with her usual poker face _what's wrong with him?_

Just as Kise was going to say something, he was interrupted by some girls squealing, when he turned to see what's wrong he saw Shiki standing there, Rima turned to see too and then stood up "Excuse me" she said as she and Shiki walked out. And the fan girls started to gossip.

"I'm so jealous of Toyua san, she has two famous models as friends and is a model herself" one said

"I know right, oh, there are some rumors that she and Senri kun are dating" another said

"No way! But they are always together though" another said

"It's true, they even come to school together in the same car! Some say that they live together in her villa!"

"Ehhhh? Touya san is that rich?"

"Well, her family owns several hospitals and her mom is a famous fashion designer!" (P.s" I made this up, they never mentioned anything about her family in VK)

"Ah! But Senri kun is rich too! His mom is the famous actress!"

"Yeah,yeah she is my favorite!"

sigh*" She is beautiful, rich , famous and has a beautiful,rich, famous boyfriend. I envy her so much" a girl said

"Well,even tough I don't like the fact she is going out with Senri kun, at least we don't have to worry about her and Kise kun going out" another said as the others nodded in agreement

_Ehhhh~~ they are only here for two days and rumors are already flying around? it's a pain to be famous_ Kise thought as he heard the girls conversation_ so_ _they are dating huh?_ as he remembered them walking out together.

* * *

On the rooftop Rima and Shiki were sipping their drink (blood tablet) and eating pocky, when Shiki informed her with some information he got from Akashi.

"What?The second string's couch is going to quit?" Rima repeated

"Yeah, apparently he told the main coach he was going to quit right after we joined, it was pretty sudden Akashi said"

"Hmmm... Hey Shiki you don't think it might be him? After all, we both felt that weird presence when you were taking the test and only us and the coaches were there" Rima said after thinking a little

"...It could be after all, why would he quit all of a sudden?"

"Well, we just have to find out then" Rima said as she continued to chew on her pocky, when the door to the roof top opened.

"Ara! Ri chan!Sen chan" Momoi called her cheerfull, as she, Aomine and Kuroko came over,_ again with another nickname_, Rima thought

'Momoi san, Aomine kun and Kuroko kun, good afternoon" Rima greeted as Aomine and Shiki exchanged nods

"Good afternoon" Kuroko greeted back

"Mou, Ri chan you are so formal' Momoi said as she sat down next to her

"Yeah, you two are just like Tetsu, you three really are alike" Aomine said sitting down as well

"We are?" the three of them said together, taking Aomine and Momoi a bit back

"THE MONOTONE TRIO!" the two of them said a bit shocked, as the trio looked at them with poker faces and seat dropped

* * *

After the lunch, they got prepared to go to practice, when they passed next to an empty classroom and saw the second string's coach

"Hey what's the coach doing there?" Aomine asked

"Must be looking for Akashi kun, that's where he holds the meeting with Midorin" Momoi said

Rima nodded at Shiki who nodded back

"Ummm, please go ahead, I forgot some stuff in the classroom" Rima said coming up with an excuse

"Oh, okay see you later Ri chan!' Momoi said as Rima walked away and turned a corner

Rima hid behind the corner and made sure they were gone, and walked into the classroom, startling the coach.

"Oh, it's you the new manager, do you need something?" he asked

"Yes, I would like to ask you something" Rima replied

"Yes?"

"Why are you quitting so suddenly?" Rima asked

"Well, I'm going to move away," he said

"Oh, is that so? Then what does the second string's coach has anything to do with a first string regular?"

"What do you mean?I'm just here to discuss the next practice match for the second strings!" he asked his voice getting shaky

"You know what I mean" Rima said an dark aura coming out from her as her blue eyes turned into crimson red.

"Wahh!" the coach freaked out and panicked "What are you?!" he shouted sweating and fell over with shock

Rima tched_ so it's not him_, she thought as she reached out to erase his memories when...

"Coach Tachibana about the thing we were discussing..."

* * *

Rima whipped her head around to see Akashi walking in, as he then noticed her and was shocked to see her eyes still like that and the dark aura around, with the coach on the floor panicking.

"Akashi kun run! This girl..." he stopped as Rima landed her hands on him and turned herself back to normal

"Eh? What am I...?" the coach said confused as he snapped out of it and looked at Rima and Akashi

"Nothing is wrong sir you just fainted, are you okay?" Akashi spoke up, even though he saw something scary this guy remained calm

"Is that so? My head hurts a little that's for sure" he said his memories completely gone

"We can discuss it tomorrow, you go and get some rest" he said as the coach got up and agreed with him and walked out

* * *

When Akashi was sure he was away, he turned to the girl who eyes turned back to red

"Well? What are you?" he asked abnormally calm in a situation like this

"You don't have to know, you are going to forget anyway" she replied coldly _dammit, he had to show up_ now she thought

"I always felt something off about you and Shiki, who knew you have powers like that?"

"Hmm..."Rima said nothing when she suddenly charged at him at abnormal speed, ready to erase his memories

However Akashi could see her and suddenly threw a pair of scissors at the girl who dodged it just in time as she stopped, however she got a cut on her cheek

"You have the guts cut a model's face don't you?" Rima asked looking at him, as the cut closed up healing completely without a single scratch

"Ehhh... interesting" Akashi said avoiding the question " Now let me ask again, what are you?"

"I have no reason to tell you and why should I?" Rima said as wiped the blood left on her cheek and licked the blood from her hands

"Because my orders are absolute" he said simply

"You are a mere human, I do not take orders from a human like you" as she prepared to attack him again the door opened as Midorima came in, unaware of what's going,Rima tched again, _now the green hair weirdo?_ she thought

"Oi Akashi what is she doing here?" Midorima asked

"Nothing, she is here for a round of shogi" Akashi said, as Rima's eyes widened and looked at him

"I see' Midorima simply said as he arranged the shogi pieces

"Well? Let's settle this with a game shall we? If you win, you can do what you were going to do to me, if I win then you have to answer my question" Akashi said challenging her with a small smile

"Fine," Rima said, _what confidence_ she thought to herself _he must be an expert at shogi_

They sat down with the board in front of them. "Ladies first" Akashi said smiling, letting Rima make the first move.

**There! The next chappie is going to be Akahi vs Rima! Look forward to it! As usual leave a review and say what you think okay! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Thank you so much for reading this crossover! Somehow the plot is moving a bit fast! Please feel free to leave a comment of what you think!**

**lovelypieXOXO: thank you so much I'm really glad you like it!**

**Anonymous:I'm really glad that you found this interesting! Hope that I can meet up to your expectations **

**septsunny: glad you love it! thank you for reviewing! you can't imagine how happy I am!  
**

**Chapter 4: You knew  
**

_Click, click_ the pieces went on the shogi broad, Rima and Akashi were at for almost an hour now, with Midorima on the sides observing, it was Rima's turn and she looked troubled. _well she is pretty good_ Midorima thought_ I never seen someone last this long when playing with Akashi._

Rima stared at the pieces it was almost impossible to make a move,_ if I move the queen he will just take it immediately_ she thought i_f that is the case..._ she reached out for the king and moved it forward

"Heh, the king huh?" Akashi said smirking as he thought of his next move

"Well, who would want to follow a king who doesn't move?"

"That sure makes sense" Akashi said moving his own king

After a while, the both of them came to the conclusion, that they are even, because it was impossible to move at all.

* * *

"Well,well, it's been a while since I had a game this interesting" Akashi said still calm as ever,standing up

A stalemate, he had fought this..well..'girl' to a stalemate, where neither side had any way of getting out. Shogi was that type of game.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Rima asked still expressionless as ever, _should I just attak them both and erase their memories?_ Rima thought while Midorima just looked at the two a bit confused

"What to do about this?..." Akashi started but was cut off, as Momoi suddenly came in panting

"Bad news! Akashi kun!" Momoi said after she caught her breathe

_goddammit what now? just let me erase this guy's memories in peace would ya?_ Rima cursed in her head, while maintaining a poker face

* * *

They all followed Momoi to the gym where there is a small crowd gathered, Akashi made his way to the crowd where the people moved aside to make way for him ( Author's note: like a [mafia] boss). Rima went over to Shiki, as soon as she spotted him.

"What happened?" she asked

"A guy just came to practice now, and fainted" Shiki explained

"Maybe it's because of the training?" Rima said

"No, he just came now. And what happened? Took you long enough" _I feel like I forgot to tell her something,oh well_

"I will tell you later, I messed up" Rima said sighing, as she glared at Akashi

Later the guy was carried to the infirmary, apparently the coach was not here , because he went to talk to the principle, so Nijimura ( Nijimura:Oi!No honorifics?!) and Akashi took over and gave instructions.

* * *

Aomine and the others were just practicing like usual, when a student came in a fainted, unlike the others who went to the player's aid the second year regulars just watched the scene unfold, it wasn't the first time someone fainted during practice, as soon as Akashi and Nijimura senpai, they went back to practice, that when Aomine saw Rima walk up to Shiki.

"Aominecchi,what are you looking at?" Kise ask, getting ready to go one on one against Aomine

"Nothing," he replied as he saw Rima glare at Akashi_, did something happen,between them?Well doesn't bother me  
_

"Aominecchi,are you maybe, interested in Touyacchi-ssu?" Kise asked as they went one on one

"Huh?No way, she is only a C cup, not big enough" Aomine mockingly said as he took the chance to slip pass Kise and shoot the ball

"Dammit!Not again!" Kise whined "And why were you talking about breast cups-ssu?!"

"Huh? Come Kise, don't tell me you don't know why?!"

"Of course I know, you're just a perv-ssu" Kise said as he sighed "Look, Touyacchi is glaring at you-ssu"

* * *

Rima overheard the two idiot's conversation, she felt like going up to them and electrify them on the spot, but she is in deep trouble already as Akashi walked up to her_,there is something off_ Rima thought_ this guy he..._

"Shiki, I'm borrowing her for a sec" he said as he pulled Rima along with to the outside

As soon they went somewhere private she jerked her arm away, Akashi frowned and just sighed_, this is a chance I can just..._

"You don't have to do it" Akashi said as if reading her mind

"Why not? It's not as if you can stop me" Rima said with a hint of annoyance, _wait, he can't stop me...?_ "You...know something don't you?"

"The fact that you are not like me?" Akashi said

"You knew from the start,don't you?"

"How can you be so sure?" he said calmly

"The fact that you are calm and had the guts to be alone with me" Rima said

Akashi smirked "Kinda, both you and Shiki are a vampire aren't you?"

"Then why did you ask me?That Shogi part was clearly unnecessary...or wait I think I know why now,"

"Why?" Akashi said as if testing her patience

"You checking if I was a threat or not, whether or not I would have attack you and that green hair guy"

"Well, aren't you a smart...girl" Akashi said, she is one of the first to know what he is thinking,_ interesting..._ _  
_

Rima was about to say something when she felt a small presence,she turned to see Kuroko coming over

"Em,sorry to interrupt but,Nijimura senpai is asking the two of you to show up" he said calmly

"We're coming" Akashi said

"We're not finished here" Rima said impatiently

"We can talk later,can't we?" Akashi said as he walked back in

Kuroko glanced at the girl,he could tell she was pissed ,even if her expression doesn't change, he jolted a little when the girl looked his way.

* * *

Rima felt Kuroko's staring at her so she turned to face him, _he doesn't look like he heard us_

"Did you hear what we talked about?" Rima asked indifferently

"Emm,the part that you are a vampire?" Kuroko said pokerfaced

"Yeah that part...wait so you heard us and you are not afraid of me?" Rima asked again

"Hmm, not really, Touya san you don't look like you would harm someone" Kuroko answered "if you did,you could have attacked us when we were on the roof"

"I don't really care but I will have to erase your memories" Rima said reaching out

"Do you have to?" Kuroko said as he stopped her hand "I won't tell anyone"

"..."

"..."

"Whatever, but if you don't keep your mouth shut, I won't hesitate to erase them" Rima said as she walked back in,_that guy Akashi,isn't the type to say something,so I will let him be for now,_ Rima thought as she saw him talking to Nijimura_,but the fact that he knew everything from the start still pisses me off._

* * *

The guys then went back to practice,later on Kise made his way to a guy with sliver hair called Haizaki, he decided to challenge him.

"Huh?What did you say Ryouta?"

"I said, let's have a match with the starting position on the line " Kise repeated "Didn't you hear me~ ssu?"

"What sort of bull shit is this, coming from a guy who just got in?" Haizaki said "In the first place,you can't even beat me during practice,What are you thinking?"

"So I'm planning to beat you right now," Kise said confidently "Maybe not the other four,but if it is Shougo kun,I think I can take you down~ ssu"

"Ha my reputation sure fell,can't you tell I'm slacking off during practice?" Haizaki said "Fine, then I'll give you a piece of how I really play"

"Akashi are you okay with this nanodayo?" Midorima asked as he and the others watched the scene unfold

"I'll allow it, let's see how it goes" Akashi said

In the end Kise lost, he was on the floor reflecting on his defeat

"My,my" Murasakibara commented tiredly

"Well, like I thought...it was a bit too early" Aomine said rubbing the back of his head

"His growth speed is definitely threatening nanodayo,but..." Midorima said as Akashi just watched calmly,as if he knew everything from the start

* * *

Rima and Shiki just watched from the sideline,on how this Haizaki guy crushed Kise when he asked for a 1 on 1 match, Kise was on his knees reflecting on his defeat, when a short hair girl barged in.

"Shougo kun~~! Are you done with your practice?" the girl called out sweetly

Haizaki apologized and teased the girl about going to shower with him, when the others murmured stuff like : "Wasn't that Kise's new girlfriend? ", the girl just commented how lame Kise is for losing after challenging someone, and the two of them walked out. But before they did, Rima was sure the girl glared at her, Rima just raised her brows.

After all that,everyone else began to go back, as they did some of them comforted Kise a bit and went off, he then the came over and sat down on the bench next to Rima to cool off.

"Here," Rima said handing him a bottle of water, Kise blinked a little, _so she is nice after all, I guess she is feeling sorry for me?_ he thought and took the bottle

"Thanks, Touyacchi, you are really ni..." "I'm not nice I'm just doing my work as a manager" she cut him off

"Eh~~~, I'm really heartbroken here you know?" Kise whined " I looked so lame and my girlfriend got stolen!ssu"

Rima sighed "I doubt you would want me to feel sorry for you" Rima said "Men are all prideful creatures, and I doubt you looked at that girl as your girlfriend, so don't try to be an attention whore"

Kise blinked at her words as the girl stood up walking away, who knew she understands him so much, his lips turned up turning into a grin "Touyacchi you're awesome ssu" he said getting up going after her "I'm thinking you might be a tsundere~ssu"

"I'm not"

"You are~ssu"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are~ssu"

"..." Rima said nothing this time knowing he would just continue

"Now that I think of it, where is Senricchi~ssu?"

"...he went back"

"Eh? then why are you still here~ssu?"

"I can't?"

"No but... you two are usually always together so you know~ssu"_ wahhh it's getting a little awkward_ Kise thought,he changing in the changing room,while Rima waited outside, as he changed he suddenly felt something or someone in with him, he looked closely curious and heard murmured something like

**_Delicious,_ _Delicious young__ boys_**, suddenly a Woman with crimson eyes appeared out of nowhere and attacked him, he only had time to do one thing,

"Wahhhh!"

* * *

_Dammit Shiki I can't believe you did this to me_ Rima thought as she stood outside, they two of them had a rock papers scissors match to decide who is staying behind to make sure everyone gets home safely (in case a Level E pops out) , apparently Rima lost and Shiki went home quickly because he was dead tired.

Rima sighed, when she suddenly hear Kise scream, and quickly barged in, she saw Kise on the floor top naked and a... Level E vampire on top of him, she noticed her and lunged up to her...

**Tehee, that's all for now!What could Shiki forgot what to tell Rima will be reveled in the next chap! Sorry to keep you waiting! So how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me on how you think okay? SEE YOU NEXT TIME MY READERS!**


End file.
